neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett (G.I. Joe)
Scarlett is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic book and cartoon series. She is one of the original members of the G.I. Joe Team, and is a major character in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comic book series. She has also appeared in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, in both the animated series and comic book. Profile Her real name is Shana M. O'Hara, and she was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Her rank is Master Sergeant, and she serves from time to time as team leader. Her primary specialty for the team is counter intelligence, but her secondary military specialty has remained classified in all of her file cards. Scarlett is additionally skilled in martial arts and acrobatics. She started training at age 9 with her father and three brothers, who were all instructors, and earned her first black belt at age 15. She has several black belts in various forms of martial arts. Scarlett also graduated summa cum laude, and passed her Bar Exams to practice law, before moving into the military. She graduated from Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School, and received special education in Covert Ops School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, and Marine Tae Kwon Do Symposium. Although she is as adept with standard weapons as any of her comrades, her weapon of choice is the XK-1 power crossbow, which fires various bolts with specialized functions. Scarlett is also a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, M1911A1 Auto Pistol, M79 grenade launcher, M3A1, M-700 Remington sniper rifle, MAC-10, throwing stars, garotte and KA-BAR (Combat Knife). She has long red hair, which she tends to put up into a pony tail. In some of her appearances, it is shown she may speak with a southern drawl or localized Georgian accent. Her personal quote is "Beauty may only be skin deep, but lethal is to the bone" Action Force The Z Force character Quarrel in the European G. I. Joe equivalent, Action Force is a re-work of Scarlett. Quarrel was cast as a Swiss diplomat's daughter, specialized in martial arts, and was packaged with the Z Force Rapid Fire motorcycle and Attack Cannon. Released in 1984 with the second generation of Action Force, she was again re-painted and re-characterized in the accompanying Battle Action Force comic books in 1985, this time as Scarlett, with the introduction of the third generation AF range. However, her character did not conform fully to her G. I. Joe counterpart as she was cast as a Belgian undercover operative. The range was discontinued in Europe in the late 1980s. Toy history As of April 2009, she has 14 figures in the 3 and 3/4 inch line. At two points during the releases of figures, the trademark on the name Scarlett was lost, so she has been released as Scarlett and as Agent Scarlett. A Real American Hero Series Scarlett was the first female action figure in the A Real American Hero toy line. Her first figure was made back in 1982, making her one of the only figures of that year to have a completely unique mold. Her mold is also unique in that it is the only figure not to have peg holes in the feet. She is usually packaged with some form of crossbow. She usually is part of the regular line of figures, but has been a member of the Ninja Force (which used a synthetic hair material to make her pony tail). A new version of Scarlett was released in 1993 as part of the Ninja Force line. International Variants In Argentina, the 1982 mold of Scarlett was recolored blonde with a blue and white uniform and released as Glenda. In Europe/UK, the 1982 mold of Scarlett was recolored blonde with a dark green and black uniform and released as Quarrel. This figure was part of the Action Force line and came packaged with a the Z-Force RAM Motorcycle that had been recolored green and black (as opposed to the olive drab color of the American released RAM motorcycle). 25th Anniversary Scarlett was featured in the G.I. Joe team 5 pack for the 25th Anniversary in 2007 as an intelligence officer, using a new mold heavily based on her first design. She was released in several different comic packs. Her most unique release was her 2008 release as a Counter Intelligence officer. For this version, her uniform was painted blue and silver as a homage to Glenda. The Rise of Cobra To coincide with the launch of the new movie, Hasbro released two figures in July 2009 based on the Scarlett movie character. For both releases, she is listed as Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara. The first, classified as Covert Operations, features Scarlett in a camouflage uniform. The second, classified as Desert Ambush, features her in the movie style black uniform. Comics Marvel Comics Scarlett first appeared in the Marvel Comics series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982).G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982) In a flashback in G.I. Joe #27, it was revealed that Scarlett's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake Eyes was a superior fighter despite the fact that he had allowed her to beat him, allowing her to keep her dignity and respect with the other Joes. Scarlett was intrigued by his actions, and as a result, they became very close. On a mission in the Middle East, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Rock 'n Roll, and Grunt were sent to save George Strawhacker from Cobra. On the way, the helicopter in which they were traveling began to malfunction, forcing Rock 'n' Roll and Grunt to bail out before it crashed. Scarlett remained stuck in the burning helicopter, however, and Snake Eyes stayed behind to save her. He rescued her, but a window exploded right in his face, scarring him and damaging his vocal cords. Despite his injuries, Snake Eyes convinced Hawk to let him continue with the mission.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #27 Scarlett recovered from her injuries but Snake Eyes harbored no ill will and the two became even closer. This seemingly backfires in issue #135 when she angrily berates him for exclusion during the middle of training with other Joes ninjas. She abandons the team, all part of her plan to go undercover with Cobra.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #135 (April 1993) In G.I. Joe #138, Scarlett goes undercover with Cobra, though few officers in the organization believed her. As part of the cover, she is forced to believe that she has caused the death of Stalker and Hawk, the only Joe officers who know the truth behind her motivations.. While undercover, she takes part in the hunt for Destro and Baroness and confronts them when Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow rescue the two. To keep up the cover, Snake-Eyes impales her on his sword. The Cobra ninja Slice realizes that since the wound was not instantly fatal (Scarlett was verbally realizing she had not killed her friends) that Snake-Eyes had 'pulled' his attack. Therefore, Scarlett was still working for the G.I. Joe team.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #138 (1993) Scarlett is badly injured again, when a vengeful Baroness, who thought Snake Eyes had killed her brother, shot her at point-blank range in the midst of kidnapping Snake Eyes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #94 (Dec. 1989) In comic continuity, Scarlett also has a sister Siobhan, who visited her after she lapsed into a coma. After her doctors proclaimed her brain-dead, Siobahn obtains a court-order to terminate Scarlett's life-support, but Scarlett eventually recovers from her coma and is reunited with Snake Eyes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #103 (Aug. 1990) The two would continue to serve G.I. Joe, even becoming members of the Ninja Force special team,G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #135 (Apr. 1993) until the Joe Team disbanded.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #155 (Dec. 1994) Devil's Due Scarlett: Declassified This one-shot reveals that before she joined the G.I. Joe team, she was a member of the Army. She was given training above and beyond what a female was allowed to receive at the time, as the generals putting G.I. Joe together wanted a secret weapon that enemies would not suspect. It is revealed that during her time in the CIA she is first given a mini-crossbow, which eventually becomes her weapon of choice. Also, much of her history with martial arts is revealed. Her last mission before joining the G.I. Joe team faces her off against Destro for the first time. It is because of the intelligence that she gathers, as well as her skills, that she is brought into the team. Reinstatement When the team reformed, the two were forced to work together. Scarlett was initially angry at Snake Eyes but came to forgive him in the end. In 2002, Snake Eyes proposed to Scarlett a second time and they are again engaged to be married in the current storyline. They continued to serve on the team together through the final wake of the Red Shadows, the death of Lady Jaye, and the eventual second disbandment of the team. America's Elite G.I. Joe Reloaded G.I. Joe: Reloaded has a drastically different approach to G.I. Joe's creation. Scarlett is still working with her father and brothers, when he receives a mysterious package and is killed by the poisonous contents. She later joins the new team, and eventually leads the team in its final mission to liberate Hawaii after Cobra takes it over, before the U.S. Army bombs the state. In this "alternate reality", Snake Eyes is not a member of G.I. Joe, but is seen to pine after Scarlett from afar. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers This is made up of four mini-series as of 2007. This series takes a drastically different approach to the formation of the G.I. Joe team as being a special missions team to defend Earth against Cobra, who has Cybertronian technology. As part of this, Scarlett is one of the few Joes who operates a giant mecha robot of her own. Scarlett appears during the third miniseries, and it is shown that Snake Eyes has a love interest with Scarlett. Scarlett returns those feelings to Snake Eyes with a passionate kiss. In the final issue of the third miniseries, Scarlett is looking for Snake Eyes as Arcee is synthesizing a meal. He is hiding up in the ceiling behind her and sticks a note on her back. Scarlett responds to his message by saying: "Do you want to continue playing our little game?". She is briefly shown in the fourth mini-series still being a member of the G.I. Joe team. IDW Publishing IDW Publishing started a new series, that continues where the Marvel Comics series ended. The new series started with a free comic book day issue #155 , and replaces all of the DDP continuity that was established. This series is again written by Larry Hama. In 2009, IDW Publishing took over the license for the G.I. Joe comic series. There are as of March 2009, three new series, including one headed by Larry Hama. These series do not connect to any of the past continuity. In this new continuity, Scarlett was one of the first Joes, working alongside Duke on her debut mission (G.I. Joe: Origins). In the present day, she is a commanding officer based at the Pit and now outranks Duke. In the IDW series, a past relationship with Duke is evident in G.I. Joe: #4. However, in Snake Eyes: Cobra Civil War, Snake Eyes and Scarlett are shown to be starting a relationship in issue #2 and #3.Snake Eyes: Cobra Civil War vol. 1, #2 (June 2011)Snake Eyes: Cobra Civil War vol. 1, #3 (July 2011) Cartoon Sunbow Scarlett appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. Scarlett first appeared in "The MASS Device" mini-series. She was portrayed as the typical tough female member of the team, intelligent and strong-willed. Generally, if Flint is not present, she would take command after Duke. She was primarily responsible for calling the Joes into action against orders from their superiors, who were actually synthoid duplicates. She was the only one to suspect that the Duke that led the mission was a synthoid himself, testing that idea in battle, by pretending that her Skystriker jet fighter was losing control. The fake Duke was her co-pilot, and she pleaded for him to save himself. When he ejected instead of staying to help her, it proved to Scarlett that he was an impostor, and moved her to later stop him. Scarlett makes use of a variety of specialized arrows with her crossbow, such as flare arrows, tractor rigs, grappling lines, and high explosive tipped arrows. Scarlett was voiced by actress B. J. Ward. In "The MASS Device", Snake Eyes sacrifices himself to save the team, and he and Scarlett touch palms while separated by a Plexiglas wall, which brings Scarlett to tears. When Snake Eyes returns to headquarters alive, Scarlett runs and throws herself into his arms. In the same mini-series, the character Selena kisses Duke as he rescues both her and Scarlett. However, Duke says to Scarlett: "I was going to bring flowers. Instead I brought this", and hands her the crossbow. Also, in "The Mass Device", Scarlett tells Duke how she missed him. In the episode "Cobra Stops The World", Scarlett asks Duke to take her to dinner and a movie and he agrees. In the episode "Spell of the Siren", the Baroness discovers a conch shell whose song hypnotizes men. She uses the shell to seize control of Cobra and capture most of the male Joes. Scarlett was overly concerned for Duke's welfare, to which Lady Jaye replies: "Duke and Flint are in Cobra's curse, Scarlett, now it's up to us". In the episode "The Phantom Brigade", the ending scene shows Duke putting his arm around Scarlett, as they walk away after paying their respects to the dead heroes. Scarlett was featured in one of the series' Public Service Announcements, telling a girl not to give up on learning how to water ski. G.I. Joe: The Movie Like many of the characters from the previous seasons, Scarlett appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. In one of the scenes, we see her holding Duke as he appeared to be dying of a critical wound inflicting on him by Serpentor. DiC Scarlett appeared in five of the second season of DiC's G.I. Joe. She was primarily featured in a variation of her 1982 outfit, in a different color scheme. (Pink replaced gray, for example.) Direct to video movies Scarlett was a member of the G.I. Joe team in both direct-to-video movies, G.I. Joe: Spy Troops and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom. These movies seem to be more associated with the continuity in Sigma Six, and do not really seem to have any direct ties to previous animated continuity. In both movies, Scarlett is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. In Spy Troops, Scarlett serves as a second in command to the team. She is taken hostage by Zartan when he steals a helicopter. She is later rescued by Snake Eyes and the team. Scarlett also appears in the sequel Valor vs. Venom. Her character model was re-used for a character named Rebel in Action Man: X Missions - The Movie. G.I. Joe: Resolute In the G.I. Joe: Resolute series, it is indicated that Scarlett has had romantic partnerships in the past with both Duke and Snake Eyes. In the course of the storyline, Duke presents her with an ultimatum, to go with Snake-Eyes or to remain with him, and she chooses to be with Duke. Later on while on a mission in Siberia, Duke gets injured and orders Scarlett to leave him. She refuses and replies: "Oh, to hell with your orders! It's taken me years to sort out in my head what I want - who I want - and today I did. I'm staying with you, for all the time I have left. And if that' only six minutes, then damn it, I'm spending my last six minutes with you!" G.I. Joe: Renegades In G.I. Joe: Renegades, Scarlett is a commissioned officer with the rank of Second Lieutenant rather than a Sergeant as in other continuities, and works in Army Intelligence. Her position in Army Intelligence was originally a desk-bound information processing analyst which caused her to study and practice ninjistu to prove herself captable of actual field work. Her detailed information background supports the team well. Her first field assignment results in her and her associates finding out the truth of Cobra and becoming the Renegades. Her ninja teacher Snake Eyes follows her once she is forced on the run. In episode "Rage", Tunnel Rat says to Snake Eyes "Hey, your lady's in trouble." In the episode "Return of the Arashikage", Jinx says, "You know you’re not like his other students. I’ve seen how he treats you… how he cares." In episode "Fire Fight", Scarlett goes with Snake Eyes on a chopper motorcycle, and Tunnel Rat says, "Ah, what can you do. Chicks dig the strong totally silent type." When Scarlett is hanging off a mountain lift, Baroness says to Snake Eyes, "Surrender Ninja, or your girlfriend flies away." In the episode "Knockoffs", Roadblock says, "You see, now that's what I'm talking about. Snake Eyes and Scarlett, they share bond, a connection." In episode "White Out", Storm Shadow threatens Snake Eyes when he shouts, “and your woman will be the first to fall!” In episode "The Anaconda Strain", Scarlett is remembering her father, whom she thought was deceased at the time, when Snake Eyes comforts her. In the episode "Going Underground", both Scarlett and Duke are trapped underground separated from the remaining Joes. They managed to send a S.O.S. As they felt another cave in occurring, they held on to each other, only it was Tunnel Rat and Snake Eyes coming in to rescue them. Seeing them as they were, Tunnel Rat turns to Snake Eyes and says: "Guess we shoulda' seen that coming, eh?". Later on, after Duke hands Scarlett her locket, she gives him a hug, when Snake Eyes sees this, he rides off on his motorcycle as Duke tries to explain. In the episode "Revelations, Part 1", it was revealed that her father Patrick O'Hara was a former worker for Cobra Industries who perished in an explosion that he caused to keep Cobra Industries from using his MASS Device for their own purposes. Following an encounter with her father's ghost, Scarlett revisited her father's home in Atlanta, Georgia where she learned the truth about her father's demise from Snake Eyes showing footage of what happened that day. It is revealed that the red stone in Scarlett's locket plays a key in Cobra Industries' plot to activate the MASS Device. When the Bio-Vipers attacked the house, Scarlett was knocked out by Baroness who swipes Scarlett's locket. Scarlett learns that Snake Eyes briefly met her father and promised him to look after his daughter. Scarlett says, "All that time we spent together. You should have found a way to tell me the truth." At the end of the episode however, Scarlett can see that Snake Eyes blamed himself for what happen and discovers why he couldn't tell her the truth. She realizes that nobody was going to make Patrick O'Hara quit and thanked him for helping her father, and Snake Eyes takes her hand. In episode "Revelations, Part 2", Snake Eyes is forced to walk through the MASS Device, Mindbender says to Scarlett, “If only I had the right frequency, you wouldn't have to watch your boyfriend get turned inside out.” In an interview with writer Henry Gilroy, Gilroy stated that the relationships between Flint and Lady Jaye and Scarlett and Snake Eyes would be evolving as the series progresses. Sigma 6 Animated series In the new series, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, Scarlett's background is substantially altered. This version of Scarlett is more of a hard charger and appears younger (although that may be due to the anime-influenced art style of Sigma 6). She serves as the team's second in command under Duke. The 4Kids TV website for Sigma 6 also mentions her expertise as a helicopter pilot while at the same time dropping any mention of her specialty in counter-intelligence. Tunnel Rat seems to have a crush on her (which is based on nothing from the comic book) after a mission they were on and after TR tried on cologne that was supposed to attract women but failed after he was covered in a rash. Scarlett also appears to have a rougher edge to her as she explained she hasn't worn a dress since senior prom. She was voiced by Amy Birnbaum for the first 8 episodes, but she was later was voiced by Veronica Taylor. Comic series This comic series was a 6 issue mini series released by Devils Due with direct connection to the new animated TV series. Like the animated TV series, this comic line does not tie into the continuity of the original G.I. Joe universe. Scarlett appears as the main star of issue 4, where she is pitted against the Baroness. Scarlett is requested to serve as a body guard for a visiting Prime Minister at a fashion show. He reveals that he chose Scarlett because he wanted her to be his date, not his protector, which she feels very upset with for being underestimated. Baroness lures Scarlett away, and the Dreadnoks kidnap the Prime Minister. After realizing it was all a set-up, Scarlett follows, and singlehandedly defeats all of the Cobra Agents, and releases the Prime Minister. The issue ends with him admitting he did in fact underestimate Scarlett, and she comments, "Now you know, and knowing is half the battle!" This issue again stresses that Scarlett is a no nonsense woman, who does not take being a soldier lightly. She feels that she has a lot more to prove, especially against all of the other men she serves with, but she shows that when push comes to shove, she is a Joe and will win the battle. Toys Although she is a member of the Sigma 6 team in the animated series, Scarlett was not made as a figure for the 8 inch line. She was released in 2006 as a member of the 2 and a 1/2 in figure line with a helicopter in the "Mission: Copter Countdown" set. To date, this is the only figure in the Sigma 6 line for Scarlett. G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra | birthplace = | serial = 624-29-SC34 | rank = Sergeant (E-5) | primaryMOS = | secondaryMOS = | subgroup = | series = G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra | voiceby = Leigh-Allyn Baker (video game) | actor = Rachel Nichols | debut = 2009 }} Rachel Nichols portrays Scarlett in Stephen Sommers' live-action film, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. G.I. Joe: Operation H.I.S.S. In G.I. Joe: Operation H.I.S.S., when Scarlett is kidnapped by Cobra, Snake Eyes is shown concerned and goes to rescue her. Video games Scarlett is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. She is also featured as a playable character in the 1992 ''G.I. Joe'' arcade game. Scarlett appears as a playable character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. References External links * * * Scarlett at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Scarlett at YOJOE.com Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Film characters Category:G.I. Joe characters